


亵渎

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angel Clark, Angel/Human relationship, Blasphemy, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Content, Sister Bruce, Vaginal Sex, 修女布鲁斯, 双性布鲁斯韦恩, 天使克拉克, 宗教相关内容, 渎神, 阴道性交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 双性修女布鲁斯，很多阴道性交描写，没有肛交，恐逼/雷双性的不要看。很多宗教reference也不知道有没有用对，建议基督徒不要看。无捉虫。我喜欢泥塑，就告诉你们一声；）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性修女布鲁斯，很多阴道性交描写，没有肛交，恐逼/雷双性的不要看。很多宗教reference也不知道有没有用对，建议基督徒不要看。无捉虫。我喜欢泥塑，就告诉你们一声；）

他双手交握跪在祭坛前，闭眼感受着十字架上那慈悲的救世主和他身旁数不清的祈祷蜡烛传递的光亮和热度。他脚边的蜡烛指引了他前来的路；烛火因他低沉而略微沙哑的声音摇摆着，威胁着舔舐他垂在大腿旁的玫瑰念珠。这时候他本应与世界同眠，安详地在主的护佑下沉睡，并梦见天堂；但无论他多少次尝试闭上双眼，他的本我就在他的心底开始蠕动呻吟。

 

因为他只能看见一个人，一个他多么想要却怎么样都无法忘记的人。

 

所以在主和他的使者们看进眼里之前，他必须忏悔。

 

“主啊，感谢您应许我投奔您的爱与救赎，并宽恕我罪人的本性。可我却再次陷于诱惑，起了淫邪之念。我明已发誓将全部身心都奉献给您，如今却再次被隐而不去的邪念纠缠而打破誓言。我承认我的罪，并愿意悔改。我恳求您怜悯我，用您的宝血洗净我心中的罪孽，赦免我，带领我。奉主耶稣基督的名祈求祷告。阿们。”

 

他不经常口祷，特别是在别人面前时。大家都以为他是个沉默少言的修女，并为他不似平常少女的身材感到惊异，但因为对主的敬畏，没有人敢对他多说一句。他们一般就只会在碰到的时候客气地问候一声“布鲁茜修女”，但没有想要交好的意思。他其实更喜欢别人叫他布鲁斯，但只有阿尔弗雷德会这么叫他，因为也只有他知道他的秘密。

 

在进修道院前，他还是个“她”。

 

很久很久以前，她遇见了他。那是她第一次脱离父母的怀抱，就为了和他相约田畴。她曾脸红着看他牵着她的手去抚摸他家养的羔羊。他现在早已忘了羊毛有多柔软了，但他仍旧记得那个男孩稚嫩的手的触摸，还有他们之间共享的喜悦。那男孩有着天使般的脸庞和笑容；还有那对眼睛——他们是天空的蓝，而瞳孔里的喜乐让她不禁沉迷。

 

他说过他们会再次相见的，所以她开始等。年幼的布鲁茜等过了：她等到她的父母双亡；等到她进了修道院修养身心；等到作为见习修女的她突变成“他”；等到他去四处修行……之后布鲁斯就不等了，因为就算他们再次相见，他也不会想要一个雌雄同体的怪物做他的妻子，更何况他根本就没有出现；再或许他们至今没有相见都是主的意愿，所以他把自己交给了主。

 

直到这个礼拜日。这天很多平民都来了，因为平日里教堂关照过的人们都想或多或少沾点福泽，同时他们也带来了食物作为感谢。平日清静的教堂一时门庭若市，但在礼拜的序乐开始时，所有人都安静了下来。此时唱诗班，主理人，牧师都走进了礼堂，而布鲁斯则落在了众修女的队尾。他低着头含着背，并清了清喉咙为变声做准备。毕竟命中注定他是这样一个怪物，那他只能尽力成为别人期待他所成为的样子。

 

他们觉得人的一生都是命中注定，而这一次不寻常的礼拜也是一样的：命中注定布鲁斯要在唱诗时抬起头，却不是为了缓解他含肩的酸楚，而是为了在会众中再次与那双他忘不了的眼睛里交汇。顿时他忘了开口，忘了他所发的三圣誓；他想的只有那个人：他陌生又熟悉的脸庞、他映着天国的眼睛、和他多年未见的笑。在众多诚心礼拜的人中只有他太突兀了：别人一心向主，而他的视线却从头到尾守在他的身上。他好不容易从对视中挣扎开后发现自己的脸烫了起来，呼吸的起伏也越来越明显。他不停用力地眨着眼不敢再回视，手上不禁抓紧了自己的修道服；被拉扯的粗糙衣料不留情摩擦着他的身体，还有他空荡的下身——他兴奋了，慢慢翘起的下体和滋生的空虚告诉他如此。

 

他就是个笑话：一个雌雄同体的淫物是一个守贞禁欲的修女，而他这修女在天主的注视和众目睽睽之下，竟就因为一个男人的注视起了性欲。

 

“……求你宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样，不要让我们陷于诱惑……”

 

布鲁斯知道这没有用，而他身后的人也很清楚。

 

“你这样他是听不到的。”

 

布鲁斯突地停下，然后迅速地回过头去寻找那陌生的声源。他隐于黑暗之中，让他不禁握紧了胸前的十字架以挽回一丝丝安定。

 

“你是谁？你不应该在这里。”布鲁斯对着黑暗质问着，一边拿起烛台猛地起身意图更进一步地面对他，却不料跪久了的双腿的麻软让他一时站不住脚。眼看就要摔倒，布鲁斯下意识闭紧了眼，却意外发现自己没有落地，而是被一双手给扶住了。

 

男人的接近十分稳当轻盈，那烛火仅是晃了一下，但没有熄灭。他有力的双手紧紧地抓住了布鲁斯两边小臂，却不至于让他感到疼痛。单单穿了身白色袍子的布鲁斯难免发冷，所以他在感受到那双手的温暖后没有立即挣扎开来，尽管他知道这温暖会令人依赖。而那人也就这么把着布鲁斯，没有要放手的意思，像是在等着布鲁斯恢复过来。

 

过了一会儿，稍稍回过神来的布鲁斯终于抬起了头。借着背后明亮的烛火，他看清了男人的面容：是他。布鲁斯稍稍愣了一下，然后甩开了那双手想要后退，但在迈出了一步之后就被拉住了：“小心，后面没路了。”

 

“别碰我！”

 

布鲁斯用空闲那只手打掉了男人的，只听男人轻呼了一声：“有点痛啊，布鲁斯。”

 

男人一边这么说，一边捂住了自己的手轻轻揉搓，然后习惯性地低头轻吻了一下，好像真的是这么一回事。就在布鲁斯打算道歉时，他突然意识到这个男人叫了他什么。

 

“你——”

 

“我一直都在上面看着你，”他自顾自地说着，却好像知道他在想什么一般，回答着他没有问出口的问题。接着，男人向布鲁斯伸出他刚刚亲吻过的手。他的手心向上，仿佛在等待一只橄榄枝。他继续说：“相信我。”

 

布鲁斯垂眼看着伸到他面前的手。这是只厚实的手。他本会说自己的手在男人之中也算是大的了，但这个男人还要大上那么一点。布鲁斯承认它很好看：每一根指骨都与另一根构成完美的比例，指节也并不过于凸出。即使是力求完美的雕塑也比不上他的手指自然伸展的样子，修长又不夸张；摊开的弧度既诚实，又像在引逗。

 

如果他是个天使，那么这只手、那眉眼、和那笑容的美好都得到了解释。布鲁斯这么想着。

“谢谢。”男人轻笑道。

 

布鲁斯的视线惊诧地弹回到男人的眼睛上。他发誓那双眼睛里的蓝看似冰冷，却总有办法融掉他心中的愤怒，并将它转化成某种更磨人的感情，在他心底慢慢沸腾，而那蒸发的热气让他的脸红了起来——天使当然知道他心中所想。

 

此时，带着头纱的他发现原来发紧的头皮不知什么时候放松了，虽然他仍然握着胸前垂着的十字架。他暗中嘲笑自己的虚伪，前一秒还在装作虔诚地忏悔，口口声声说将自己的身心奉献给神，如今就因为这男人的一面之词就动了心。但是，这是一只天使的手。如果一个天使对你伸出了手，若不接受就是亵渎。

 

布鲁斯缓缓地蹲下，好将烛台放到地上，然后重新站起，将自己的手放到了他的手上。他忍不住颤抖地喘出一口长气。这个天使意图不纯，而显然他已经掉入了他的陷阱。早晨那个的感觉又回来了，但他这次可以放荡地承认：他喜欢这种感觉。这感觉赶走了他的卑微，并让他感到幸福又自由。他从来没有觉得自己活过，即使在神的关照下；直到他碰到男人的手的那一刻，童年那个最接近生命喜乐的时刻再次降临在他的身上——原来他才是他的救赎。

 

“克拉克……”如今再次忆起童年的布鲁斯脱口而出。“你为什么回来？”

 

听见他的名字的克拉克笑开了。他轻轻将布鲁斯扯向他，以继续缩短他们的距离，然后一只手放在布鲁斯的后腰，手指跟着他的心跳一下一下的点着。他欣赏着布鲁斯因为过度的亲密而被逼着迎接他的样子——难堪，却在暗暗享受着。他浓密而形状姣好的眉毛中间微微隆起，睫毛因为持续的凝视不住地颤抖，反而让掉进他眸里的火焰更加生动。如果他落入凡间的代价就是受炙火折磨，那他唯一愿意接受的就是布鲁斯眼里的这团。布鲁斯的眼瞳就是海洋，清澈又深邃，在其中遨游的克拉克看清了所有：他的紧张、他的愤怒、他的恐惧……还有不停试探的欲求。

 

克拉克淡了的笑容重新在嘴角跳了一下，同时又忍不住拨了一下布鲁斯额前几丝垂下的刘海。他突然牛头不对马嘴地说：“你会说结婚誓词吗，布鲁斯？”

 

布鲁斯默认了，尽管一个修女不需要学会这些，但他目睹过太多婚礼了。

 

他们离得太近了，布鲁斯甚至可以感受到克拉克的鼻息，但他并没有推开他的意思。下一刻，克拉克的手放到了他的头颅上轻轻地开始摩挲，感受着白纱粗糙的质感。

 

“你穿白袍白纱的样子真像个新娘。”克拉克感叹道，一边用另外一只手握住了布鲁斯仍放在胸前紧握住十字架的手，并将它举到他的嘴边虔诚地亲吻，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，允许舌尖探出去轻舔他细腻的手背，像在品味珍馐，又像是一种别样的挑衅。

 

“我的，不是他的。”

 

愣了一会后，布鲁斯微笑了起来。他的手缓缓地松开了十字架，并允许克拉克的手指趁虚而入，还稳稳地回握了克拉克的。

 

“你有过这个机会的。”布鲁斯说。日常的寡言让他本身的声音听起来就有些低沉，此时海般涌来的爱意让他听起来更加沙哑。即使嘴上这么否认，他手上的动作是一点没变。仔细一想，他已经犯了贪欲，撒谎，愤怒，亵渎的罪，那他再过分一点也无妨。

 

“神想让我们分开，但我不愿意。所以我付出了我的代价，换来有你的未来。我犯了我的罪，你也犯了你的，”读心的天使这么说着，一边用停留在布鲁斯后脑的手将头纱扯了下来，露出他利落的短发。接着，他在布鲁斯的默许下将他脖子上挂着的十字架吊坠取了下来扔到了一边。“那我们过完这一生，再在地狱相见。”

 

布鲁斯沉默了许久。没了脖子上的十字架，他整个肩膀都轻了许多。克拉克的话听起来像是最恶毒的诅咒，但他这时候只觉得他该死的浪漫。

 

“你现在可以亲吻你的新娘了。”他听见他自己这么说。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克二话不说拥紧了布鲁斯，并含住了布鲁斯的唇；布鲁斯也轻轻回吻了他，手小心翼翼地放在了克拉克的蝴蝶骨处。尽管两人都违背了原先的信仰，他们的吻看起来还是如此贞洁。只是很快这亲吻变得更加色情了，布鲁斯灵活的舌头不停地和克拉克的胶着地缠斗着，同时他的手开始不满地在克拉克的背部上下滑动，就像在对克拉克过分强势的攻势发起抗议。克拉克不舍地断开了他们的连接，然后任凭布鲁斯将他转到背对祭坛的位置，并轻轻推着他坐到跪台上。克拉克虽然遵从了，却别有用心地张开并放平了他的双腿，像是在等待着布鲁斯的“临幸”。他下身已经鼓起来了，于是他褪掉裤子，将自己的阳器解放出来。它骄傲地朝上高高地立起，一点都不在乎天父是否在看着。

 

看着克拉克雄伟的阳器，布鲁斯感觉自己越来越口燥唇干，但没有着急行动，反而还退开了几步。自己同样翘起的下身顶着粗糙的亚麻布跟着步伐晃动着，吸引着克拉克的注意。布鲁斯感受到了他热烈的眼神，却以为他是在惊奇，于是他缓缓皱起了眉，半讥讽半难过地问：

 

“被恶心到了吗？”

 

“当然不。”迷醉地看着布鲁斯的克拉克半晌才反应过来。“我甚至就可以这样看着你自渎。你不知道我等了多久——”

 

“但是你在我面前，我只想把我献给你。”一边这么说着，克拉克一边放松地将自己完全靠在了后面的经书架上，两手撑在身侧。“求你了，布鲁斯。让我看看你的身体。”

 

听见这番话的布鲁斯这才松开了他皱起的眉心。他维持着和克拉克的对视，一边用尽了时间交替着手拉扯着环绕着他的腰的玫瑰念珠。多年在外修行让他雄性的身材更加强健，同时也修饰了他身上每一处曲线，但肥大的白袍把他们都藏了起来，所以布鲁斯晚上也会佩戴玫瑰念珠，以信仰的名义暗暗炫耀着自己。布鲁斯承认他也有傲慢的罪，毕竟有那么一副身体，他很难做到没有。在他心爱的人面前，压抑了多年的他难免开始想要把自己肉体最好的一面呈献给他，特别是在克拉克这么饥渴地盯着他看的时候。他一直喜欢着他的注视。

 

真是个淫荡的修女。

 

看见克拉克的性器越来越涨，同时因为布鲁斯的诱惑脸色变得越来越红时，布鲁斯终于解掉了玫瑰念珠。他慢慢将自己的袍子撩了起来，不忘轻轻扭动着，显摆自己的肉体；然后完全地脱掉，扔到了地上。陶瓷一般的肌肤在烛火下看起来更加细腻了，可克拉克的注意力现在全在布鲁斯的下体上，完全移不开视线。布鲁斯翘起的“阴茎”看起来并不像是个阴茎，更像是肥大的阴蒂，但它仍看起来精巧多了：没有可怖的血管，甚至泛着迷人的粉红。克拉克难耐地干咽了下口水，看着它离自己的脸越来越近。

 

“吓到了吗？”布鲁斯略微带挑衅地问，但放轻了声音；这让他听起来几乎像是在撒娇。他捧着自己的阴蒂然后将它的顶部抵到了克拉克柔软的唇肉上。克拉克摇了摇头作为回应，接着稍稍抬头以便崇拜般地盯进布鲁斯的眼睛里，然后张嘴含住了它的顶端开始绕圈舔舐。布鲁斯瞬时闭上了眼睛尽力压住了惊喘，下身不免开始发软；过度的刺激让他忍不住收紧自己的阴户，也是这时候他开始注意到自己的入口开始被流出的淫液润湿。感受到他双腿的颤抖，克拉克将他的阴蒂吐了出来，然后略微急迫地将布鲁斯和自己转换了个位置。这时候，布鲁斯坐在了经书架上，双腿打开；而克拉克则跪在了跪台上，对眼前的风景恍惚了半晌后，支支吾吾地开口：

 

“你是上帝最完美的造物——”他止住了自己的赞叹，接着改口道：“圣母玛丽亚最美的玫瑰。”

 

他的双手按上布鲁斯大腿内侧，将他们掰得更开，阻止布鲁斯因难堪而重新合拢。他细细欣赏着布鲁斯的“花园”：大阴唇跟着双腿大张开来，黑色草丛中翘起的阴蒂毫不羞耻地撑开了两瓣粉嫩的小阴唇，暴露出那在视线之下一阵阵害羞地收缩，却仍吐着润液的入口。花园的主人双手撑在经书架两端，两脚卖力地踮起，方便让克拉克更好地看着自己；双腿因紧张而绷紧，勾勒出漂亮的肌肉。即使已经大胆做出这番行为，布鲁斯自己脸上还是红了一片，并不自觉地咬住了下唇，默默地在欲求更多。他自己往下身伸出一只手去，却没有触碰自己最敏感的花瓣，而是领着克拉克的手从他的大腿移到了他的花园，让他的手平展后，将它贴到自己的下体开始摩擦。在快感击中他的那一瞬间，布鲁斯的双眼中顿时炸开了欲望的烟花，鼓吹着他去来回耸动起自己的阴户。

 

很快，他的粗喘开始变成轻轻地低哼。他想闭上眼好好享受这一刻的愉悦，但他更想看克拉克被他惊喜到的神情。火热的手掌磨蹭着他同样火热的外阴，让欲望和热度都越烧越烈。克拉克的手此时已经因布鲁斯的持续的兴奋沾满了蜜液，告诉他布鲁斯的阴道已经准备好为他而打开。克拉克看着布鲁斯因为寒冷和兴起而挺立的乳首，和他因沉浸在快感中而微张的嘴唇和潮红的脸颊，还有他微微皱起的眉心和眼神中藏不住的渴求——他实在是太迷人了。克拉克着迷地用视线淫奸着他的修女，同时继续顺从地承受布鲁斯的猥亵，另外一只手忍不住开始自渎。他因欲望而干渴的嘴又重新凑到了布鲁斯的双腿内，并在品尝了一口手上的蜜液后含住了布鲁斯充血的阴蒂。

 

“克拉克，我撑不住了——”布鲁斯在阴蒂一跳后细弱地说。他的下身越来越热，双腿也越来越麻，像是被千万个快感塑成的针扎了一般；蜜液也跟着身上冒起的热汗泄得越来越多。他将克拉克的头轻轻推开，失落的阴蒂孤单地翘着，而他的花园已经被淹得一塌糊涂。下面无尽的空虚仿佛替他张了口，操纵他用他沙哑的声音命令道：“你坐到地上去。”

 

“我属于你（I am all yours），布鲁斯。”

 

“是布鲁茜，”布鲁斯站了起来，走到了已经坐到地上的克拉克腿边。他抚摸着自己的锁骨和柔软又有弹性的胸肌，粗略地模仿着妓院里卖弄风骚的婊子；只是他做了一下就用嗤笑打断了自己。无视克拉克因惊诧而张开的嘴，他两腿横跨克拉克身体两侧，跪了下来。“那个女孩很不满神把你从她身边抢走，所以现在，”布鲁斯从前面握住克拉克的阳器，让它对准他的阴道口后，慢慢将自己沉到克拉克的胯上。

 

“她想要神看着她是怎么亵渎他的使者的。”

 

虽然出口狂言，可显然修女是第一次做这种事情，当然天使同样如此；即使布鲁斯因为临近高潮阴道很顺利地接纳了克拉克的巨物，但是除了一声绵长的呻吟之外他就不知道该怎么做了。他静坐在克拉克的跨上不动，被充满的感觉让他莫名的心安，却觉得仍旧缺少着什么。出于原始的直觉他开始撸动起自己的阴蒂，一边紧抿着嘴通过鼻子做着深呼吸，以缓和重新冲刷上来的快感。很快他就没了直着身子的力气，于是他顺势倒在了克拉克身上，让阴蒂夹在两人的腹部间，本着想要摩擦克拉克长到腹部的毛发，却意外操起埋在他身体内的怪物。

 

“你做得太好了，我亲爱的救助者（savior）。”克拉克贴着他的耳朵呢喃道，一边往他的耳洞里喘气，一边用手扶着布鲁斯的头，让他紧靠在自己的肩颈处。得到布鲁斯同样乱套的喘息作为回应的克拉克稍一转头，亲了亲他的太阳穴，然后顺着布鲁斯的动作开始服务起任意在他身上剥削的修女。感谢他规律的顶弄，胡作非为的修女被降服了——他非人般的龙头开辟着没有人到达过的深处，完全地劈开了布鲁斯的内里；还开始贪婪地汲取起从花心涌来的温泉，并用不断的顶撞威胁着困住他的肉壁。但这只带来了无尽的爱意和火燎般的快感，将布鲁斯逼上了顶峰，让他不住地夹紧自己的阴道的同时咬住了克拉克的肩头。意料外的刺激让克拉克“嘶”地倒吸一口气，他感受着布鲁斯湿润又温暖的内壁不断的抽搐，动情地将布鲁斯引向他自己的嘴，并用齿舌鼓励他到达最后的高潮，让他用更多的淫液浇灌他饥渴的性器。迷失在湿吻中的布鲁斯最后的注意力被充血跳动的阴蒂吸引了——跟着跳动的节奏，他下面被操熟了的湿淋淋的红嘴也死死咬紧了夺走他童贞的那一根阳具，想要压榨出天使蓄势待发的种子，还妄想阻止他继续在他体内肆意冲击。只是克拉克埋在心底里的那点坏被浇发芽了——他贸然起身，将布鲁斯的腰用双手钉在了他的胯上，然后狡黠地说：“让你见识一下你的守护天使能做什么。”

 

接着布鲁斯感到他离开了地面，没了他的地球瞬间感到不安，想要用重力将他拉下来，却只是让他在克拉克的性器上坐得更深。他只听见他自己低吼了一声，然后克拉克就开始抱着他疯狂地在他体内抽插着，也不管他的蜜液滴在地上的声音有多么淫秽，只顾着在他耳边热诚地告白边克制不住地喘气：“请问我可以把我的灵魂和心都交给你吗？”

 

布鲁斯抱着他的脖颈将头抬了起来，看着他渴望的眼睛。在吻上克拉克之间，他抑制住呻吟，并认真地回答：

 

“你尽管来吧，”

 

克拉克发誓他最后将自己的所有都献给了布鲁斯，还有之后的一生都会如此。

 

“我的早就是你了的。”

 

布鲁斯在看进克拉克眼睛的第一次，他的灵魂就已经到了天国；而他的心早在童年就被那逃走的天使盗走了。


End file.
